My Secret Daughter
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Benson is left hard and cold after the mushroom war. It didn't do him any good. He had to shoot down innocent men. That was 10 years ago. Now Benson must contain everything and work as a manager for a park, bottling up the war. When a daughter he never knew about comes back, he must be the best father a man can be. CANCELLED
1. Memories Come And Go

**Memories Come And Go**

**N.A: A few days ago, I read a fanfiction of Regular Show/Adventure Time. Scrolling through, I came across a fic about Benson and PB. I clicked on it and read. It was a brilliant story, rich in detail and excellent descriptions. Anyway, the basic summary of the story is The Mushroom War(Adventure Time) had ended and Benson had lost everyone. The only one he had left was his daughter, PB. The story described his loss for everyone and how they died. Absolutely loved it and added to favorites. So I decided to write a fic about these two. They definitely match the father/daughter relationship, I never noticed till I read the fic. My story will be about Benson discovering he has a daughter, PB(hence the title). Let's get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

"You two never get anything finished. How can I trust you to hand out these invitations?" I held envelopes in my hand, adressed to various people around the park, the cards decorated with balloons.

"Don't worry Benson, we'll do it" Mordecai said, reaching for the envelopes.

Rigby nodded. "Yeah chill out man. We got this"

I sighed and passed the invites to Mordecai. He smiled and turned to Rigby. The racoon grinned, seeming to read Mordecais thoughts.

"Free cake, free cake!" They began dancing in unison, shouting those words to eachother.

"Just hand out the invites!" I yelled. They stopped, still with those stupid grins on their faces. With Mordecai holding the envelopes, they turned and walked down the path, away from the park.

I sighed and turned to walk inside. The envelopes were for people invited to Pops birthday. He was turning... even older. I didn't really know how old Pops was turning, he never told anyone his age. He hadnt invited anyone we didn't know; just Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Muscle Man, HFG and me. I raised an eyebrow then walked inside and sat on the couch. Grabbing the remote, I switched on the tv. A news report was on with the words breaking news. A man holding a microphone was talking to the camera. The weather outside didn't look too promising, with grey skys and rain pelting down. Not to mention the howling wind.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have just been issued a weather warning. Everyone stay indoors. Do not go outside if you live in Australia. The weather here is astounding, with gusty winds and icy rain. Current floods are sweeping cars and trucks, passengers are stuck inside. It's like a war out here! I repeat: DO NOT GO OUTSIDE IF YOU LIVE IN AUSTRALIA!" The man was swept off camera, ending the report, but I didn't pay attention to the rest. The word war bought back a sudden memory:

_"Come on Leutenant, we gotta do this", my partner, Carlos, told me, clasping a gun to his chest. His brow was drenched with sweat, black hair plastered to his forehead._

_I nodded then raced outside,dodging bullets left and right, Carlos right behind me. The sky was a dark grey, black smoke illuminating the air. I crouched down behind a barrier then peeked out and shot randomly, managging to shoot at least a dozen people. My expression remained blank as Carlos sidled up next to me, a grin on his lips. I crouched down, dodging yet another bullet. Carlos nudged me._

_"This is great, isn't it Benson?"_

_I stared at him with disbelief. "Are you kidding? We are at War Carlos! Families have lost their Husbands, fathers, boyfriends, sons and possibly grandfathers. How is this fun?"_

_"Haven't you heard of adventure Benson? This is it! This is what we've been looking for! Adventure!_

_"What are you talking about? This is not about adventure! This is about risking lives to save our country! I shouted over the gunfire. Carlos didn't seem to be paying attention. He was too focused on adventure, his eyes brightening with mishevious behaviour. I sighed and continued to fire, men falling and bleeding. It hurt to see a man go down, even if they weren't from your country, but I had to do it. For my place. I winced, watching the men fall. It wasn't pretty, I'll tell you that. I knelt down, then glanced at Carlos._

_"Come on Benson, you know you want to" he grasped my arm. I pulled away, frowning._

_"No Carlos. We have to keep going. We can't give up now." I told him, knowing for myself it was hopeless. He shook his head._

_"No. I signed up for this for one reason and one reason only: for adventure. I'm giving up"_

_I shook my head and reached for his arm. He snatched away, glaring at me._

_"I'm giving up Benson. Wish my family happy endings"_

_"Carlos, please"_

_He stood and I covered my head with my hands, knowing his fate. I heard the fire and the world seemed to slow down. When the firing stopped, I took my hands away and looked at the boy beside me with tears in my eyes. Carlos lay beside me, 7 bullet holes in his chest, blood slipping out. One small tear made its way down my cheek. I wiped it away then continued firing. What's done is done._

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. Mordecai stood in front of me with Rigby beside him, their hands empty. Mordecai took his hand away. I narrowed my eyes and frowned.

"How long did that take you?"

Rigby shrugged. "Bout 5 minutes"

"You didn't chuck them away did you?

"No Benson, we delivered them to each house they were addressed to." Mordecai said.

"Good. I have a few more chores for you"

Mordecai sighed. "What do you want us to do Benson?"

"The dishes need washing, the lawns need mowing and the windows need cleaning"

They got the clues and exited the room, heading to the kitchen. I smiled and my body relaxed. The memory was fresh in my mind, thanks to a reminder. My smile vanished, but only for a split second. That was close. That was only a little bit of the memory.


	2. A Couple Of Idiots

**A Couple Of Idiots**

* * *

I sat on the chair, watching Mordecai and Rigby from the computer. A small camera was set up in front of the truck they were washing. So far, they had done a pretty good job, only washing the front of the car. I watched as Rigby turned to Mordecai

"Man this sucks. Bensons spying on us again. He doesn't trust us at all. Even after 2 months from that giant eye, he still puts a camera in front of us. Mordecai looked up and threw his rag in the bucket next to him. He sighed.

"I know dude but we gotta do this. If we keep working, Benson will eventually trust us and gt rid of that camera."

Rigby groaned. "Its been 2 months!"

"I know man. I'm getting tired of it too."

Rigby stopped and a small smile grew on his lips. He looked at Mordecai.

"Why are you smiling like that dude?"

"Staring contest?"

Mordecai picked up the rag and continued cleaning the car. "No dude, we gotta finish this."

"Come on Mordecai, Benson won't know."

"He's watching us on camera." The blue jay stated, not taking his eyes off the truck.

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

Mordecai threw the rag into the bucket with an irritable sigh. "Fine, but I'm only doing this so we can get back to work." He turned to Rigby.

"Yeah! I'm totally gonna beat you"

"Whatever dude."

They close their eyes for a few seconds then opened them wide, both staring at eachother. Soon, Rigby pulled out a laser pointer, his eyes almost closed. He aimed it at Mordecai and pushed a button, sending a red light shooting into Mordecais eye. The blue jay yelled and held his 'wings' up to his eyes. He fell on the ground and began shouting. Rigby dropped the laser and ran to his friend. I jumped up and raced outside.

When I got there, Mordecai was holding his 'wings' up to his eye and rolling on the ground, Rigby beside him, his eyes wide and arms shaking.

"Mordecai I'm sorry. I didn't know. I was only aiming for the edge of your eye." Rigby said to the blue jay. Mordecai only responded with a groan. I knelt beside him and looked at Rigby, frowning, but shaken.

"Rigby! What's wrong with you?!"

Rigby coward back slightly at my sudden outburst then looked at me.

"I'm sorry Benson. It wasn't my fault. I wasn't aiming for his eye."

I scoffed. "Whatever Rigby. We gotta get him to a hospital"

Rigby nodded then looked at Mordecai as I got up and ran inside to call the ambulance. Mordecai had fallen silent.

40 minutes later, the ambulance arrived. 2 men got out, carrying a stretcher. They lay it on the ground, lifted Mordecai on it then carried him into the ambulance. One of the men turned to us.

"Which one of you are closest to him?"

Rigby stepped forward.

"I am sir"

"What happened?"

"We were having a staring contest and I got out a laser pointer to help me cheat. I accidentlay got him in the eye."

The man raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. He pointed to Rigby then to me.

"You two, get in the ambulance. We got a long drive."

I sighed irritably then followed Rigby in the ambulance. I sat down across from him as the doors closed. Rigby began whispering to Mordecai but I could barely hear from the sirens. We were off to the hospital.

"Don't worry Mordecai. Everything will be alright. You'll be fine. You won't die"

"Rigby!"

He looked up. "Sorry Benson, but you know, just in case-"

"Rigby!"

"Ok ok sorry" He looked back down at Mordecai. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. I had traveled in an ambulance twice. One time when I broke my leg when I was 8 and when..." My eyes widened...when Crystal gave birth

_I held her hand, looking at her with gentle eyes. She groaned and was sweating violently._

_"It's ok honey, we'll be at the hospital soon"_

_Her eyes opened halfway and she looked at me. "I sure hope so. Can this thing go any faster?"_

_I smiled slight at her humor. Her eyes closed shut, my smile dissapearing. She groaned again, more loudly and held my hand tighter. I winced then tried to get my hand released. The ambulance officer looked at me for a second then looked at Crystal._

_"Don't worry maam, we'll be there soon."_

_She didn't reply and instead screamed. "Get this thing outta me!"_

_"Soon ma'am, soon" The officer replyed._

_Crystal continued screaming. I looked out the window, a shaking mess._

__I awoke to beeping machines and crying babieseyes rubbed my eyes then opened them, remembering. I was at the hospital. Looking around me, I saw doctors and nurses rushing around, holding clipboards and bottles of medicine. I stretched then got up and yawned. The door in front of me read 'Patient 402. Mordecai'. I sighed then walked through. Mordecai lay on a hospital bed, a bunch of flowers next to him. Rigby was talking to him but stopped when he saw me. The blue jay held a gauze bandage to his eye and looked at me, smiling.

"Hey Benson."

I smiled and sat on the chair next to his bed.

"Hey Mordecai. How long was I asleep?"

Rigby shrugged. "Bout 4 hours."

"4 hours?"

"Yeah man. You looked exhausted"

"What happened Mordecai?" I asked him

"Well, the last thing I remember is seeing you go into the house to call an ambulance. Then everything went dark and I just woke up here." He smiled. "Rigby woke me up and told me everything. But he's my best friend. I forgave him even though the surgery was painful."

I raised an eyebrow. "Didnt you say everything blacked out and you woke up here?"

"Yeah but I woke up halfway through the surgery, the time when they were sewing it up. It was extrememly painful, but only for a second. I fell back to sleep. It seems the doctor didn't put the mask on properly"

Rigby looked at him, eyes wide.

"Dude you were knocked out? Was it fun?"

Mordecai laughed. "Nah dude, I don't remember anything. He just stuck a needle in my arm and I just... got knocked out I suppose." He shrugged then looked at me

"You gonna stay?"

"Why?"

He shrugged again. "In case they find something bad, like an infection or something."

I shook my head. "Sorry Mordecai, I gotta get back to the park."

"Ok Benson. See ya later."

I stood up and turned to leave.

"See ya guys back at the park"

"Don't you have to call Pops, Skips, Muscle Man and HFG?"

I shrugged. "I'll tell them when I get back"

Mordecai smiled. "K, see ya"

I opened the door to go the stopped.

"Oh and guys.."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see them looking at me.

"What?" Rigby asked

"You're a couple of idiots"

I smirked then exited the room and walked to the hospital door.

**Finally, chapter 2 is finished. Believe it or not, this chapter took me almost half an hour to write. I wanted to get straight into the whole idea but nah, I'm just gonna leave it and write it when I want, leaving a lot of suspense. Anyway, read and review! Thanks!**


	3. The Past Comes Back To Haunt Me

**The Past Comes Back To Haunt Me**

**N.A: Just like my Disney story with Jim/Melody, I will update a chapter every day. **

* * *

****It was 2:00pm when Mordecai came back from the hospital. I went outside, just as the ambulance was driving away. Rigby stood next to the blue jay, an ice pack on shoulder. I sighed and walked to them, half smiling, half frowning.

"What happened, Rigby?"

He winced as he talked. "I slipped on an ice cube from a patients drink."

"You slipped on an ice cube?"

He nodded, holding the pack to his shoulder. I chuckled at the absurd thought then we went inside.

"Mordecai, since you and Rigby have 'medical conditions', I am ordered to let you take a break."

Mordecai and Rigby exchanged glances then sat on the couch, then Rigby looked at me skeptically. "Is this a trick?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I talked to Pops and he said to me that I have to let you two take a break while I do dishes"

Rigby laughed. "You, doing dishes? That's weird. Usually, we do dishes"

Mordecai punched him in the arm then looked at me gratefully

"Thanks Benson. We totally owe you"

"It's ok Mordecai. You guys don't owe me anything"

He shrugged then began playing video games. Rigby glared at me, rubbing his arm, then followed Mordecais lead. I nodded and exited the room.

The knock came half an hour later. I was finishing up the dishes and going on to vacuuming till Mordecai called me.

"Benson door"

I frowned then walked through the lounge and to the door. I opened it with a fake smile

She was a tall woman, about the age of 25. Her short pink hair had been curled, small pink ringlets framing her pale face. On her head she wore a crown with a red gem inside. Her outfit was anything but normal. It was a long light pink gown reaching her ankles. Pink heels peeked out from the bottom of the dress. But that's not what caught my eye. In her hands was a small child, curled up in a ball, sucking her thumb. She wore the same outfit as the woman, except the dress was a lot smaller, and on her head was a smaller crown with a green gem inside. The woman thrust the child into my arms.

"Here take her. It's the least you can do after abandoning me after the mushroom war!," she spat. She turned and walked away, leaving me on the doorstep. Confused, I looked at the child. She pulled her thumb from her mouth and began trying to touch my face. I beamed at the girl. She made cooing noises and gazed at me. I knew this child...from somewhere...I just couldn't place where. I gasped and leant against the doorway, remembering...

Bonnebelle

**_Sorry this chapter is sooo short! Next chapter will explain everything. Promise. Anyway, Read and Review! Thanks!_**


	4. Something Amazing

**Something Amazing**

"Wait, run that by me again"

Benson sighed and looked up at Mordecai, the child still cradled in his arms. "A woman came to my door holding her", he gestured to the baby, "And she just thrust her in my arms then walked away."

"Did she say anything?"

"Yesh, she did. She said "Here take her. It's the least you can do after abandoning me after the mushroom war."

"What the heck does that mean?"

"I don't know. But I can't give her up. She's only an infant."

They both looked at the girl, silent thoughts running through Bensons mind. Who was this child? And the woman? Who the heck were these people? He shook his head as Mordecai sat next to him and held out his arms. "Can I hold her?", he asked quietly.

Benson looked at the girl. She had fallen asleep, her thumb in her mouth. Then he looked at Mordecai. His eyes were almost pleading, his expression soft. Benson sighed

"Ok, but be careful"

He smiled and gently took the girl in his wings, cradling the child as if she were his own. Benson suddenly got a thought.

"Mordecai?"

"Mmm?" He was distracted by the child, his gaze only focused on her.

"Do you think...he hesitated, "Do you think this girl is yours?"

He looked at him, his expression dreamy. "Like she's my daughter?"

"Yeah, something like that."

He looked back at her. "Probably not Benson. She looks nothing like me or Margaret."

This was true. He skin was a light pink, lighter than the woman who had bought her here. A curved line acted as a smile, two black dots her eyes. Nothing like Margaret or Mordecai. Besides, they hadn't had any children yet.

"Well, who's is she?" Benson asked confused

The question remained unanswered for a couple of moments. Benson glanced over at Mordecai. He was still gazing at the girl, his expression still dreamy.

"Mordecai"

"Hmm?" He looked at his boss.

"You look like your in a trance or something"

He smiled and looked back at the girl. "She's just so cute. I don't know. It's just, when I look at her, I feel all of my troubles go away"

Benson chuckled. "You're kidding"

"No I'm serious. I think It's how quiet she is"

"So looking at a child can somehow cure everything?"

"I didn't say that. I said I feel like all my troubles go away, like everything's perfect in the word."

"Ok, if you say so"

Mordecai looked at him."Try it."

"What?"

"Go on. For some reason, when you hold her, it feels like everything is perfect"

He highly doubled Mordecais words but decided anyway. "Ok, let me hold her."

He passed her to him and watched with curious eyes as she rested in his arms.

He could only see clouds. Puffy white clouds. Then rainbows and sprinkles. Chocolate and caramel. Lollies. And bubblegum

Benson felt a wing on his arm. "Benson?"

Benson looked up. 'Yeah?"

He took his wing away and chuckled. "You spaced out dude."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What'd ya see?"

Benson shrugged. "Lollies, clouds, chocolate, sprinkles and bubblegum."

"She really brings out a different side of you doesn't she?"

Benson had a sudden urge to yell or punch his employee in the shoulder but one glance at the girl made his anger disappear.

"Benson?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Wait what?" He looked at Mordecai and sighed. "I spaced out again didnt I?"

Mordecai nodded. "I said that maybe we should go to Pops."

"Pops?" Benson raised an eyebrow. Pops was a naive lollipop man who had amusement at nearly everything that passed by or went along. He was funny and great but he wasn't that good when it came to advice. Plus he was his boss's son.

"Yeah, maybe she could be Pops daughter"

"Thats a pretty good idea Mordecai"

"Thanks dude." They both stood up and went upstairs, Benson still holding the child. Mordecai glanced at him every few steps to make sure he didn't space out and possibly lose his balance. They made it to the top of the steps and turned a corner to Pops room. Mordecai opened the door.

"Pops, Benson and I want to ask you a question."

Pops was sitting on his stool playing his piano. He stopped when he heard Mordecais voice.

"Mordecai, Benson my good men. What is it that I can do for you?" He stood up and walked over, a huge grin on his lollipop face.

"Well, a woman arrived a few moments ago holding this child. Benson took her confused and from then on we've been trying to figure out who she belongs to"

Pops scratched his head. "Where is the child?"

Benson nodded to her. Pops's face immediately lit up and his eyes got wide. "Is this her?"

Mordecai nodded. "This is her"

Pops almost squeeled and held out his arms. "Can I hold her Benson? Please?"

Benson gently handed her over, Pops taking her with grateful arms. He beamed at the child, making small noises at her, quietly though so she wouldn't awake. Benson took her back, saddening Pops. The lollipop man beamed and clasped his hands together. "Isn't she adorable?"

Benson nodded, looking at her. "She sure is"

"Now gentlemen, what was that question you were going to ask me?"

Mordecai looked at Pops, gesturing to the girl. "When we were downstairs thinking who could be the parent, my mind went to you."

"Your mind walked to me? That's funny. I don't remember seeing any brains around my room."

Mordecai face palmed. "No Pops, I mean, when I saw the girls skin, I thought of you. Cause, you know. You have light pink skin."

Pops giggled. "I do, don't I?' Then he became confused at Mordecais words. "But Mordecai, that's not a question. That's a fact. There's a difference you know."

Mordecai sighed. "Look, what I'm trying to say is-"

"Is she your daughter?" Benson interrupted. He was tired of the conversation Pops and Mordecai were having. It led nowhere and Benson was getting irratated.

Pops shook his head, making Bensons heart sink. "I'm afraid not gentlemen. For alas, I do not have a girlfriend nor a wife."

Benson sighed, along with Mordecai. They all stood in silence, waiting for Pops to say something. He looked to be thinking.

"Maybe you could ask Skips. He's a man of wisdom."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Benson said loudly. Mordecai glanced at the girl. The loudness of Bensons voice should of woken her up, but it didn't. Weird. He shrugged it off.

Mordecai smiled. "Thanks Pops."

"Good luck on finding the parent gentlemen"

"Will do Pops."

The door shut with a quiet click. Mordecai started for the stairs, Benson following. Mordecai opened the door and walked to Skips garage. It was only a short walk, but Benson was already tired. They child wasn't light for an infant.

They both stopped and Mordecai opened the garage. Skips was inside, lifting weights. Considering Skips was the strongest man in the park, it didn't give him any trouble when lifting anything heavy. Especially weights. The garage was basically empty. Except for a few posters saying 'Lifting weights is for champions' or 'Do you wanna be a weakling?"'

They both approached Skips. He didn't look up.

"Hey Skips." Mordecai waved a hand but still, Skips did not look up.

"Skips?" Benson asked. The yeti sighed and lifted the weights up one last time then rested them on the rail and turned to them.

"Let me guess. A girl turned up on your doorstep, thrust a baby in Bensons hands and now your trying to figure out who the parent is"

"How do you-"

"I know everything remember?"

Benson nodded then smiled. "Yeah, I remember."

"So do you know who the parent is?" Mordecai asked

Skips stood up and skipped over to Benson. He looked down at the girl with mild curiousity for about a minute. Then he straightened, looked Benson straight in the eye, turned around and skipped to a wooden chest. He rummaged inside till he found a small bag tied with a golden string. He turned and skipped back to Benson. The girl was slightly awake now and looking at Benson with curious eyes. Skips reached into the bag and pulled oudusty inch of pink glitter. Neither Benson nor Mordecai questioned Skips methods. It just came naturally, like breathing and eating. They both watched Skips work his ways. The yeti sprinkled the glitter onto the girl. She sneezed and the yeti smiled. They all waited a few moments, the girl looking from Mordecai to Benson to Skips. It was then when Skips raised his head to look Benson in the eye, that he had discovered something unsettling. When he spoke, his voice was hollow.

"She's your daughter, Benson"


	5. Remembering Before

**Remembering Before**

**So sorry for the long wait guys, but here chapter 5**

* * *

He was lost for words at that point. Gazing down at the girl numbed him. _This girl couldn't be my daughter. I..She...But how did...we...we couldn't of...But..how? She's not... _He glanced up at Skips. The yeti was looking down at him with a grim frown. Shifting his gaze from the yeti to the blue jay, he saw Mordecai had fallen silent and was looking at the girl with confused eyes. He must of been thinking the same thing.

Benson swallowed. As he raised a hand to place on the girls cheek, he saw himself shaking. He kept his eyes on the girl. "But..how" Was all he managed to say. His brain had numbed, forcing his speech pattern to lower.

"She's your daughter Benson." Skips repeated, still with the same hollow tone he had used before.

Benson finally moved his gaze to the wise yeti. "But..how?"

Skips lowered his eyebrow. "You mean...?"

Benson looked back at the girl. "How...did...this...happen?" He asked slowly, placing the girl in Mordecais arms. He felt weird holding her, now knowing he was the father of her.

"What do you mean this?" Mordecai stepped forward

"I mean, how did I end up with a daughter. It's..not" He paused. "Possible" He looked at the two with confused eyes. "Is it?"

Both the yeti and blue jay exchanged strange glances, both not wanting to answer the question. Skips sighed. "Apparently it is"

"But..how..did..we..."

Benson kept looking at the girl, his mind racing, waiting for an answer. He didn't expect the question to be answered, especially from these two. He looked up when he heard Mordecai clear his throat.

"Maybe she's not your actual daughter. Maybe she was adopted from that lady"

Skips shook his head. "No. She's his biological daughter alright."

Benson stood and walked over to the bed. His knees collapsed underneath him, forcing him to sit on the bed. He pushed himself so his back was against the wall. Then he tucked his knees underneath his chin. Resting his head on his arms, he sighed. "How did this happen?" He asked quietly to no one.

Mordecai slowly walked over and sat next to Benson. Skips skipped over. Benson was staring at a small hole in the wall, across the room. As he continued to stare at the hole, his brain clicked, letting another memory cloud his mind

It was a bullet hole

_He waited for the gunfire to end, but it never did. When it quitened, Benson found his cue to run. He straightened and ran, his heart thumping against his chest, his gun only filled with five or so bullets. Crouching down in a nearby trench, he looked around at the rubble, the dust that had formed during the war. His heart broke and tears came to his eyes. How could this happen? He was launched back to the present with a group of soldiers running past him. One of them pulled his hand, forcing him to run with the group. _

_"Where are we going?"_

_The man that had taken Bensons hand ran in front of him. He spoke without a glance at the gumball machine. His head was a perfect circle, his skin a light pink._

_"We've found a sheltered place to hide till this blows over."_

_Bensons eyes widened. "But everything's gone. How did you find somewhere?"_

_The lollipop man smiled, his dark eyes sparkling. "We have our ways"_

_Benson didn't reply. After a few minutes of running, Benson saw up ahead, a dilapatated house. The walls were crumbled to dust, the roof had been caved in, sheets of metal crushed covered in smashed bricks. This must be the shelter the man was talking about. The garage next to it had been blown up with a grenade, he could tell. It was crap, but looking around, he saw it was the only building standing. He followed the men to the house. _

_They all ran inside, most of them leaning up against the walls to take a break, some clutching their guns in pure panic, waiting for a human to burst through the wall. Benson followed the lollipop man to a wall that wasn't crowded, and both slid their backs down the wall, ending in a sitting position next to eacother. Bensons heart thudded in his chest. He sighed. When was this going to end? He glanced at the lollipop man next to him. He was holding his head, staring down at the floor with half opened eyes. Benson felt the need to say thanks. The guy had taken him here after all_

_"Hey"_

_The lollipop man looked at him, taking his hand away from his head. "Yes?"_

_"I just wanted to say thanks for taking me here."_

_"Oh no problem. We gotta stick together you know?"_

_Benson nodded. "I'm Benson"_

_"Charles" The man gestured to himself. _

_Benson smiled. He was glad to have finally met someone during this time. After Carlos died, he didn't think there was anyone left._

_Charles looked around the room, his expression growing dark. "These poor men. Fighting for their country while their mothers, sisters, daughters, aunties and nieces are back at home, worrying so. Who knows how long this war will last?"_

_Benson nodded again, his smile a frown. Charles expression brightened when he looked back at Benson. "So, tell me about yourself Benson"_

_He smiled again and began telling the man his story. Where he was from, his family, his home. Benson felt strange telling a complete stranger his backstory. But he was glad to have a conversation. It took his mind off the war._

_When he had finished his part, Charles continued on with his story. Benson found out the lollipop man had a wife named Greta back home, who was looking after their 14 year old son, Pops._

_"You have a son?" Benson asked in awe_

_Charles nodded. "Yip. He's a good boy, always listening to his parents. Only 3 more years till he goes off to the war. Unless it ends before he reaches 17"_

_Benson nodded. "I hope it does." He said quietly, looking back at the men. A group of maybe 10 men were all sitting around a sandy haired man with blue eyes, who was talking about a plan to attack the humans. A few were dotted here and there, huddled in a ball, talking to themselves. Benson shook his head. It was a sad world out here, wondering what the future will bring for you, living in constant fear each and every second of the past year._

_A loud gunshot was heard, echoing through the park. Bensons eyes widened when he looked at Charles. The lollipop man was shaking._

_"It'll be ok" Benson told him. Charles tried to smile at the man._

_Before they could stand, groups of human men ran into the house, shooting in every direction. Benson took Charles arm and together, they ran through the gunfire, dodging every bullet and grenade armed at them. They both sprinted out the house, in blind panic, leaving the rest of the men to battle the humans. Soon, Benson let go of Charles arm. They soon stopped at a battlefield, broken houses and dead bodies surrounding them. Benson slowly looked around the field. What once was grass, was now black dirt, burnt by the fire. Mens bodies lay in pools of blood, some teens, others older. He closed his eyes, sat down, and buried his face in his hands. Charles sat next to him, placing his hand on the mans back._

_What had come to this?_

A small cry bought him back. Benson shook his head then glanced at the blue jay next to him. The girl had woken and was crying now, wailing and screaming. Mordecai held her out as if she was a dangerous bomb. "What do I do?" He asked in panic

Skips looked at Benson. "Give her to Benson"

"What?"

"Give her to Benson. She'll recognize her fathers heart"

Benson carefully held out his arms as Mordecai gently handed her over. Out of instinct, he began slowly rocking her back and forth in his arms, whispering to her. In a few moments, she quintened then soon fell asleep. Benson looked up with a smile to see Mordecai and Skips both looking at him. Mordecai smiled at Bensons confusion.

"Yip. You're definitely her father"

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Just been working on other stories, doing exams blah blah blah. But I'm still here :)**

**Ok, just to make it clear**

**Charles Maellard is Pops father. He was the one who fought in the war along with Benson. Based on my story, Benson was about 20 when he fought in the war. Since Pops was '14' at the time, his father would of probably been about 36(he looks old in Regular Show) so that means Bensons 29**

**I'm so bad at math**

**This is my story. Don't bash me because of the ages ok?**

**Chapter 6 will be up soon :)**

**Read and Review! Thanks!**


	6. News Of A Newborn

**Chapter 6**

It had been one whole week since Bensons break down in Skips house. After finally collecting himself, he had to face facts, and realize he had been given a 5 month old child. When he did, he calmed and went along with it, doing his everyday normal thing. Getting a pram, a cot, baby toys, nappies, the essentials had been a piece of cake...with Mordecai and Rigby helping him.

Benson sighed happily as he turned a page of his sports magazine. He glanced up to see his daughter eating mushed rainbow cereal, a special favourite for her. It was strange. The only thing she wished for was sugary food or drink. No milk or mushy peas. He shrugged it off then went back to his magazine. He wasn't reading it though. His mind was clouded with thoughts of this week.

He had seen no sign, nor glimpse of the woman who had given him the child. She must have vanished into thin air, disappearing like that wasn't common. He hadn't heard any news reports or seen anything in the newspaper. Sighing happily, he turned another page of his magazine.

"Why hello Benson"

Benson turned his head to see Pops bounding down the stairs. The lollipop man walked to the couch, a smile appearing when he saw the girl. "How is she?"

"She's fine Pops. But all she's eaten is sugary foods. Don't you think that's strange?"

Pops walked over and picked her up. He picked the bowl up and placed it on the table, before seating himself next to Benson. "Oh, it may just be a faze. Don't worry too much. You've gone through so much stress in the past week" He gazed down at the child, his eyes brightening.

Benson nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't worry."

"Where are Mordecai and Rigby?"

Benson put his magazine on the table. "Oh I just sent them out to rake the leaves"

When he hadn't gotten a reply, he glanced over at the lollipop man. He was gazing down at the child, his smile kind and gentle. Benson rolled his eyes, let out a small chuckle, then stood to get some milk for her.

He picked up the bowl and walked to the kitchen then dumped it in the sink. He turned, walked to the fridge, grabbed out the milk, then walked back to the bench, got a baby bottle from the cupboard, then filled it with milk, adding a small pinch of sugar into the mix. As he tightened the lid and placed the bottle in the microwave, he sighed. Even though the news about him having a daughter confused him, he still had a hard time dealing with it. Sure, it was amazing to find out you bought new life into the world, but he couldn't help but feel strange about it. Like-

His thoughts were interrupted with the microwave beeping. He turned, opened the microwave and grabbed the bottle out. Smiling, he put the carton of milk away then walked back to lounge. The girl had fallen asleep in Pops arms, thumb in her mouth. Pops didn't look up as Benson sat down next to her. _Guess she doesn't need the bottle. _He leaned forward and placed it on the table, then he leaned back, his eyes suddenly feeling tired.

* * *

He was woken with something being shoved in his face. Opening his eyes, he saw it was the magazine he had read earlier.

"Oh Benson we must go!" Benson heard an excited shriek as he slowly bought the magazine to eye level, holding it up and flicking through it.

"Turn to page 19, to the picture of the hot rod" He realized the voice to be Pops as he turned to page 19. A blown up picture of a black muscle car with flames was smack bang in the middle, with words placed around it, saying 'FRIDAY, FRIDAY' FRIDAY' and 'COME OR BE A LOSER"' A title in red bold letters was on the top. Benson read it with half open eyes. "COME TO THE RACE CAR TRACK. FRIDAY AFTERNOON. FEATURING MUSCLE CARS, HOT RODS AND TOYOTAS. DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT SUNSET GYRIT!

Benson slowly took the magazine away from his eyes, looking at Pops, confused. Pops had his hands clasped in a pleading manor.

"Oh please Benson. We must go. It will be jolly good, you'll see"

Benson glanced at the magazine then Pops. He smiled. "Oh, alright"

Pops shrieked in joy, a wide grin on his lollipop face.

"What time is it Pops?"

"It is 16:35"

"4:35?" Benson turned his head towards the window, seeing streaks of red, yellow, orange and purple across the sky.

"Are you worried Benson?"

Benson turned back with a smile. "No Pops, I'm fine. It's just...how long was I asleep?"

"About 2 hours. And don't worry, she's upstairs asleep in her cot"

Though Benson hadn't asked the question, he relaxed all the same, melting into the soft couch. "Thank goodness"

Pops smiled. "She's quite a sleeper, isn't she?"

"She's a baby Pops. She's going to sleep for ages, hopefully through the night" It was hard handling a 5 month old child. She cried in the night, forcing Benson to get up and rock her back to sleep. This carried on for a few more hours, causing Benson to be the tired gumball machine he was now. Pops noticed his exhausted posture and smiled sympathetically.

"Why don't I look after her tonight and you just go back to your apartment?"

Benson stared at him. "You would do that?"

Pop nodded. "Anything for a fellow friend"

"But, you don't know anything about handling a child" He blurted, instantly regretting it. He hoped Pops wouldn't notice the hint of panic in his voice.

Pops smiled. "Why Benson, did you not see the child fall asleep in my arms before?"

"Yes but-"

"Then I can clearly handle a young child, yes?"

Benson sighed. "Yes, you can handle a child Pops. It's just, such a big responsibility and, what if she..."

Pops placed a gentle hand on his metal shoulder. "Don't you worry so Benson. Everything will be alright"

Benson smiled. "Thanks Pops"

Pops nodded then stood up from the couch. Joyous smile on his lollipop face, he took the stairs two at a time. "I can't wait till Friday"

Benson leaned back in the couch. Pops was right. He _should_ stop worrying about all of this. He just felt he needed to protect her in any way necessary, but it was hard. He had no idea of how to be a father, or what parents did to take care of their children. That strange mysterious woman's figure leaked into his mind. Who was she? She could maybe be the mother, or auntie, or even cousin. Her and the child both looked the same, so... Maybe she was the mother. Mothers usually look the same as their children. And what was that she said? _Abandoning me after the mushroom war? _Since when did he abandon anyone?

_Rain pelted on the streets of OOO, creating a slimy, sludgy mess along the pavements. His heart was broken, his emotions crumbled. Even though he felt like laying on the streets, he couldn't. Charles walked next to him, both exhausted and tired from the battle. But finally it was over. 4 heart wrenching months he had lasted, along with Charles and Carlos. He had done it. _

_"Benson?"_

_Benson stole a sideways glance at his former partner. "Yeah Charles?"_

_"We did it. We got through the war." He coughed violently before continuing. "Horrible battle that was. Never going through that again"_

_Benson forced a small smile. "There won't be another war till years to come buddy."_

_Charles sighed. "I hope."_

_The two remained in thoughtful silence, the only sound of mens boots crushing the stones beneath their feet. Benson looked around tiredly. The streets were still crumbled, dust and debri littering the streets. Nothing was perfect or fine. Up ahead, he saw a glimpse of his house. A small flicker of happiness ignited inside him. He kept it contained._

_"Well, this is where we part Benson"_

_Bensons expression grew soft as he looked at his partner. "It was nice meeting you Charles"_

_"You too ballbucket"_

_Benson smiled at the grown nickname. Both shook hands then parted ways. Benson watched Charles limp his way down an alleyway, along with many other men, till they were all out of sight. He sighed happily then turned and sprinted to his house._

_As soon as he opened the door, he was suddenly knocked over by his wife hugging him. "Oh Benson, I'm so glad you're alright" He felt her body shake with sudden tears and he gently lifted her face to place a gentle kiss on her lips. _

_She slowly parted with a smile on her pink face. Taking his hand, she lead him to the couch, where they both sat, their hands twined together. _

_"Benson" She started slowly, hesitant to tell him._

_"Yes?" _

_Avoiding his gaze, she continued. "I'm..." She couldn't, not after what he had been through._

_He frowned slightly. "You're?"_

_Small tears came to her eyes. "I'm..." She looked at him now, the smile still lighting up her small pink face. _

_He felt a twinge of panic and his grip on her hand tightened. "What? What? What are you?"_

_Slowly taking the hand that was gripping hers, she placed it gently on her stomach, before continuing. "I'm pregnant"_

_Bensons jaw dropped as he felt a small kick in his wife's stomach. He did not move his hand as he forced his mouth to speak. "How many months?" He kept his eyes on her stomach._

_"7 months"_

_He kicked himself inside. How could he not notice her stomach growing large. He had figured she was getting fat, but... As he thought about it, he realized she was throwing up in the mornings and not getting out of bed. Mentally kicking himself again, he looked up at her kind dark eyes. "7 months?"_

_She nodded, the tears finally spilling. "Isn't it wonderful? We're going to be a family again"_

_Benson closed his eyes. Many months ago, before the war hit, Crystal had informed him she was pregnant with a baby girl, who they were going to name Lacinda, after her great grandmother. But when they got to the hosiptal, Crystal had discovered the baby had died in her stomach. They had sworn never to try again, until 4 months ago. _

_Slowly, Benson took his hand off Crystals stomach. Crystals brow furrowed in confusion as she watched him stand._

_"Benson?" _

_Her husband didn't glance in her direction as he picked up his bag and repositioned it on his back. _

_"Benson?" She repeated, more panicked and worried_

_He turned and walked to the door. Crystal got up and followed him. It was like he was a robot, on autopilot, and ignoring her. She watched him take an umbrella from the stand and put it up as he opened the door. The tears came again, though he didn't notice._

_"Benson please" She almost screamed it, but still he did not turn towards her._

_Through tears, she watched him take one metal step outside, then another. She made no move to reach for his arm, only she stood in an emotional mess, watching her husband go away from her. Watching the last sign of the orange umbrella, she waited. Even when it had disappeared from sight, she waited for him to come running back to her, to apologize and celebrate the new coming child. But he never did._

When he opened his eyes, he saw darkness. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was 8:30. He sighed then stood. As he walked to the door, the sudden memories of Pops and his child came back in his mind, and he smiled. He opened the door, to see it was raining. Grabbing an orange umbrella from the stand, and putting it up, he walked outside, into the rain.

Just like 7 months ago


	7. Growing Up In A World

**Growing Up In A World**

As soon as the bright light hit his eyes, they snapped open. Panic immediately swamped him as he sat up. Looking to his right at the cradle, he scrambled out of bed to look inside, only to see tangles of blankets. Where was she? Turning around, he rushed to the door and placed a hand on the doorknob.

But he stopped when the sudden realization hit him. She was with Pops back at the park. He mentally kicked himself then calmed and opened the door, his muscles relaxing. Glancing at his watch as he made his way downstairs, he saw it was only 8:35. Would they all be awake? He hoped they were.

Taking one step at a time, he opened the park house door to see Bonnibelle resting in Pops arms, the lollipop man gazing down at her with the same kind eyes he had before. She was smiling up at him, reaching her small pink hands out to touch his face. Benson smiled then shut the door and walked over to the two.

As soon as he did, he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Turning his head, he saw it was Mordecai and Rigby running downstairs, Mordecai holding a bottle of milk. He sighed as the two ran up to the couch and gave the bottle to Pops.

"Oh, hey Benson" Mordecai said, smiling at his boss.

"Hey Mordecai. You guys do the amount of work I set you?"

Rigby moved to stand near Bonnibelle. "Yip"

"Good" He made no move to say anymore, instead laying his head back and closing his eyes.

He heard footsteps moving near him, then felt a presence in front of him. Opening one eye, he saw it was Mordecai, holding the sports magazine and flicking through it. Benson watched Mordecai stop at page 19 and made a face as the blue jay smiled and turned to Pops. "Is this the show you were talking about?"

Pops nodded. "Why yes it is. I was looking through it and saw the car with flames on it."

Taking another look at the magazine, the blue jays eyes widened and his smile turned to a grin. "Sunset Gyrit's going to be there?!"

"Where, where? Let me see!" Rigby scrambled from Bensons side and jumped up to grab the magazine from Mordecais hands. He smiled. "Yeah, yeah, Sunsets gonna be there."

Benson watched the two freak out like fan-girls then raised an eyebrow. "Who's Sunset Gyrit?"

His words cut a knife through Mordecai. He stopped, grabbed the magazine from Rigbys paws and pointed at a page in the magazine. Holding it up to Bensons eyes, with his finger still pointing at the picture of Sunset, he explained.

"Sunset Gyrit is the world famous racing car driver. In the 1986, he won 6 racing cups, 2 golden trophies and to this day he is still the world famous racecar driver."

Benson glanced at Mordecais frown with a mildly interested expression. "Really?"

"Yes, really. How could you have not heard of him?"

His boss shrugged. "Maybe cause I'm not that interested in racing cars?" He suggested, still looking at the blue jay.

Mordecai didn't push the matter, his face breaking into a smile. Taking the magazine away from Bensons eyes, he set it down on the table. Then took a seat next to Pops, so Pops was in the middle, holding the child.

"How long have you been down here Pops?" Benson asked, keeping his eyes on his daughter.

"Only a few hours. She woke up at 06:30"

"You've been awake for 3 hours straight?"

Pops nodded. "Yes"

Benson glanced at the lollipop man. "Aren't you tired?"

"Not very. Not as much as you Benson. You deserved that sleep"

Benson smiled at Pops concern. It was nice, in someway, the concern coming from a naive man. Somehow, it amused him, creating a small glow through him.

Mordecai glanced at Rigby with a smile then looked at Benson. "Can we go?"

"Go where?" Benson asked, his eyebrow lowered.

Mordecai frowned. "The race show?"

Benson glanced at his daugher then at the excited blue jay, causing Benson to return the smile. "Sure. You guys deserve a break anyway"

Mordecai and Rigby both OOOOOHHHH'd then ran upstairs to get their racing stuff; flags, hats and tshirts, leaving Benson and Pops with Bonnibelle.

Pops looked up at Benson. "That was very considerate."

"What do you mean?"

"What you did"

"What did I do?"

"You gave Mordecai and Rigby a break. To let them go to the car show"

Benson shrugged. "They needed a break anyway"

"True, they have been doing a lot of work lately"

As silence fell over the two, Benson looked out the window, at the light sky and puffy clouds, the shining sun bathing the park in light. It was quite beautiful from his angle. He sighed, continuing to look out the window.

"Benson?"

Benson tore his gaze from the window and looked at the lollipop man. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?" The sudden question surprised him

"I sense a disturbing emotion from you"

Benson stared at him. "You can sense emotions?"

Pops shook his head. "No. But yours is radiating off you quite strongly. Is there something wrong?"

Benson avoided his kind blue eyes, instead looking at his daughter.

Finally, Benson sighed, slowly bringing his gaze up to Pops. "Yeah, there is. Do you remember me telling you about the woman who had brought her here?"

Pops nodded.

"Yeah well, it won't get out of my mind. It's keeping me up at night, I'm worried every day, it's hard to concentrate. I don't even know how to handle a child. The news is still settling into me, but it still won't sink in. I need to find her, to discover how she found me" His gaze fell as he forced the tears away

Pops had fallen silent, looking at Bonnibelle. Gently touching her cheek, he bought his gaze up to look at Benson. Though the gumball machine was looking at the carpet, he still spoke. Shifting a small bit, he reached out, placing a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry so Benson. Everything will turn out fine. Bonnibelles a perfect child, and by the looks of her, it seems you are doing a fine job of her"

Benson slowly looked from the carpet to the wise lollipop man, tears streaming down his cheeks. Pops smiled sympathetically then moved to pass her to him. Without a word, Benson held out his arms, letting the small girl rest in his arms. Immediately, a warm glow ran through him. As he looked down at her, a small tear, one small tear, slipped from his cheek and fell on her cheek. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing bright eyes, her dads eyes. He felt nothing but happiness as she took her hand in his, holding it.

Pops looked on with joy. It was a magical thing, nature. Nature was powerful, amazing. Nature had bought this child into the world, giving her to the man who deserved her most. He nodded then went upstairs to help the two sort out their racing stuff

_**Next chapter will be up tomorrow!**_


	8. Racing Track

**Racing Track**

"There we go." Benson patted the buckle in place then kissed his daughter on the cheek before shutting the door. Smiling, he went round to the drivers door, opened it, then got in and started the car. He looked to the stairs when he heard footsteps.

Mordecai and Rigby, closely followed by Pops, were running down the steps, all holding racing flags. Pops jumped in the front seat, with Mordecai and Rigby in the back, Bonnibelle in the middle.

Benson smiled at Pops. The lollipop man had abandoned his usual outfit and top hat for a red racing shirt, black pants and a red cap.

"Why so dressed up for the racing show Pops?" Benson asked in amusement

Pops smiled joyously as Benson put his seatbelt on and pressed his foot on the pedal, lurching the car forward. "Mordecai and Rigby encouraged me to. They said it was the best show the town has to offer." He clasped his hands together, envisioning the race cars zooming around the track.

"Is that so?" Benson reached up to shift the mirror, only to see Mordecai and Rigby staring back at him with the same shirts, pants and caps. Only him and Bonnibelle were dressed normal. He saw the two friends smiling, their expressions filled with excitement.

Turning back to face the front, he smiled, turning a left corner. "We're only going to stay there a couple of hours, since we've got so much to do back at the park."

"Aw what? Why?" Mordecai raised his hands dramatically, the smile vanishing

Benson glanced in the mirror, looking at Bonnibelle before answering Mordecais whiny question. "Because we can't spend the entire day there while Muscle Man, High Five Ghost and Skips do all your work. It wouldn't be fair."

Mordecai fell silent then crossed his arms, not bothering to answer his boss's response. Rigby had nothing to counter back. He was too distracted by Bonnibelle, holding up a rattle and shaking it in front of the girls face.

Benson smiled as he heard his daughter laugh as Rigby shook the rattle. In a flash, a memory made its way into Bensons mind.

_Benson made a face at the bowl in his hand. The sludgy mixture popped a green slimy bubble, causing the gumball machine to politely place it back down on the table. "No thanks, I'm fine"_

_He felt a gruff hand on his back, followed by a deep voice. "Oh, come on Benson. Eat up. It'll probably be your last meal on the train so you might as well take what you have"_

_Benson glanced at the man, attempting a smile, though through the mans kind words, he saw tired, sad eyes. The gumball machine ignored the man and stared out at the dark stormy clouds, heavy with rain. _

_Silence crowded him, the only exception being loud snores and ruffles of movement from old men tossing and turning in their sleep. As Benson stared out at the clouds, his mind began to wonder. Three days, four hours, and fifty-four minutes of traveling on this train. But who's counting? He didn't know, nor did he care where the train was taking him, and 14 other men, to. He just needed to get away from it all. But was running away from your problems the answer? Sighing, he pushed the thoughts away and focused on the clouds, wishing one could take him up to the skies and soar away into the heavens. A small smile turned up at the corners of his mouth as he shook his head. Impossible. Clouds can't fly. Or could they? Frowning, he willed the crazy thought to the back of his mind, staring at his feet instead of the clouds, keeping his mind concentrated on something to keep him sane._

_"Hey Benson, come join us for a game of Poker. We're just about to start. Jimmy's the dealer"_

_Benson let the smile appear on his lips as he glanced back at the man who had comforted him before. "Be there in a sec Daniel"_

_When the man nodded, Benson turned back, his eyes automatically drifting to his feet, small raindrops patting on the metal. He sighed, watching the rain drops appear, then slipping off his feet._

_"Come on Benson. We'll start without you" The man warned jokingly, nudging Jimmy._

_With one final sigh, Benson slowly stood then, with one last glance at the dark clouds and empty fields, shut the carriage door, and walked to join the men in poker._

"Benson watch out!"

The loud panicked scream cut through his thoughts as his eyes opened wide. A scream echoed from his mouth as he gripped the wheel, swerving left, just missing the truck. When they got back on the road, the truck miles behind them, Bensons arms relaxed, his heart slowing, his grip on the steering wheel loosening.

"Dude, you ok?" Mordecai asked, concern in his voice, as he leaned forward to look at his boss.

Benson nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. He was still shaking. Glancing at the blue jays eyes, he tried to calm himself. "Yeah, I'm fine Mordecai. I just..." His voice trailed off as the memory came back, only barely. But it rose when his mind was interrupted with another thought. "Is Bonnibelle ok?"

Relief washed over him as he saw Mordecai nod. "She's fine Benson. Rigbys keeping an eye on her"

_What would I do without him? _Benson smiled, a relieved smile, looking straight ahead. He saw Mordecai still stay, leaning forward in his seat, watching his boss skeptically.

Benson rose an eyebrow. "Mordecai?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Mordecai shrugged. "Why did you zone out like that?" He countered back, not wanting to answer his boss's question.

"Like what?"

"You just...zoned out. As if you were thinking."

Bensons heart began to race again. "I guess I'm just tired." He breathed out, willing his heart to slow.

Mordecai nodded after a few moments, though out of the corner of his eye, Benson could tell the blue jay wasn't buying it. The two were left in silence, the rattle and Pops snoring(N/A. Sorry, forgot to mention Pops was asleep. Shhh!) tearing through it. Finally, after glancing one more time at Benson, Mordecai sat back in his seat...but not fully. He still had his wings on both Bensons and Pops seat. Leaning forward a little, he looked at Benson curiously. "Are you sure you're alright?" Mordecai put the emphasis on 'sure' more, making the gumball machines heart race more.

Though Benson did not glance once at his employee, Mordecai could see pained emotions on his boss's face, regretting asking the question like that, or asking it at all. He heard Benson sigh, surprising him after the few seconds of silence between the two. "No, I'm not alright Mordecai." He spoke calmly, sternly, keeping his eyes locked on the road. He continued, his voice soft, calm, gently cutting in the silence between them. Taking a deep breath, he told Mordecai everything. The memories, his child, the woman who had arrived on the first day, every little detail was not missed out. For some strange reason, Benson felt he could trust the blue jay, as if saying every secret in his mind right now would never be said to a soul. But he didn't do that.

Benson sighed sadly, telling Mordecai he was finished. Mordecai shook his head. "I'm so sorry Benson"

His boss smiled a little. "Thanks Mordecai. It's nice to get it off my chest"

Mordecai smiled at his boss. "Don't worry about it." He looked up and his smile turned to a grin as he pointed ahead. "Hey, we're almost at the car show"

As they approached tall black gates, decorated with racing flags, Benson turned a right, slowing down as he drove through the cars. Mordecai and Rigby had their faces up against the glass, staring at all the cars and people with excited grins. Benson heard Bonnibelle squeal with excitement as he shifted the mirror to look in the back. He smiled as he watched Mordecai turn, unbuckle Bonnibelle from her seat, and turn back to the window, lifting her up to see everything.

Looking back to the front, he waited for a couple and a child to cross the street in front of him, then turned left into a parking spot. He sighed, unbuckled his seatbelt the turned off the car. Mordecai, holding Bonnibelle, with Rigby behind them, all got out, smiling like little girls. Benson got out then sighed when he saw the two grinning, their faces screaming 'Lets go see the cars!' Stepping forward, he took Bonnibelle in his arms, leaving the two to chase through the crowds and into the car lot. Pops matched Bensons pace as the two followed Mordecai and Rigby, pushing through the crowd.

When they finally got a clear path, Benson saw Mordecai and Rigby both standing frozen, staring up at a statue of Sunset Gyrit. He sighed irritably then rolled his eyes at their stupidity. He heard Pops giggle

"Why, those two are quite fascinated by this 'Sunset' man."

Benson glanced up at the gold statue and frowned. "There's nothing special about him. He's just a normal guy."

* * *

Benson covered his ears as another car zoomed straight past them. Mordecai and Rigby shouted and cheered, while Pops giggled, holding Bonnibelle up, who was clapping her hands and squeeling. Slowly taking his hands from his ears, he looked up at his daughter with a smile.

Glancing at his two employees, he saw they were distracted by their front row passes, laughing stupidly. He rolled his eyes. When Mordecai and Rigby had seen Sunset, they sprinted up to him, literally acting like fan girls. "You're my hero" Mordecai breathed out.

Rigby grinned, holding up a piece of paper. "Would you sign this?" He asked, holding a black marker in the other hand.

Sunset took the pen and paper with a smile. "Sure, anything for a couple of fellow fans"

Rigby gazed st Sunset, as if he was made of gold. When Sunset gave the marker and autographed paper back to the raccoon, both turned to eachother, and OOOHHHHH'd, making Sunset feel uncomfortable.

Benson sighed irritably at the memory. After that, he had pretended he hadn't known the two, though the cover was blown quickly, thanks to Rigby calling for Benson that they had found their seats.

He coughed violently as another car screeched in front of them, creating tire marks on the track. Crossing his arms and legs, he looked down at the ground. He hated racing with a passion, with it's dirty atmosphere and loud crowds.

_He sighed as another taxi ignored him, making sure to hit a puddle, purposefully making Benson shiver with rage. _

_After waiting for half an hour in the rain, a taxi finally stopped, driven by a tall sparrow with an English accent._

_"Where to chap?" The sparrow asked, glancing at Benson with a smile, as of nothing in the world bothered him._

_Benson looked out the dirty window, at the littered streets, with punks smoking cigarettes and taking drugs. "Denver Street please"_

_The sparrow glanced at Benson, his smile fading slightly, then he looked forward, pressing his foot on the gass pedal. _

_Benson sighed, closing his eyes. The sparrow glanced up at the mirror, then shifted it to get a better look at his 'client'_

_"Hey"_

_Slowly opening his eyes, he saw the sparrow looking at him. "What?" He said, irritated to be woken._

_"You ok?"_

_He sighed again, looking out at the window, before drifting his gaze to the sparrow. "No"_

_"Wanna tell me what's wrong?"_

_Benson moved an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"_

_He saw the sparrow shrug. "Not many customers use taxis now. It's always the stupid buses. We taxis have always had our reasons with those buses. But.." He shook his head, smiling. "It doesn't matter. My names Patrick by the way"_

_"Benson" The gumball machine replied with a sad tone. "Well, you remember the war between the humans and others?"_

_Patrick nodded._

_"Yeah, well, I was in that war"_

_He watched his eyes widened. "No, really?"_

_"Yeah. It took a huge toll on me you know?"_

_Patrick nodded again._

_Benson sat up as he continued, using hand gestures to make the explanation more dramatic, though I guess it was, even without the gestures._

_Patricks eyes widened when Benson slumped against the worn leather, exhausted having to repeat his last week to him. "Wow. I'm glad I picked you up then"_

_Benson nodded, his eyes feeling heavy. Glancing out the window one last time, his eyes finally shut, leaving Benson in an exhausted slumber._

"Best day off ever!" Mordecai exclaimed, running up the steps. Rigby smiled, chasing after him. On the way, he grabbed the autographed picture of Sunset Gyrit out of the blue jays wing. Mordecai frowned as Rigby smirked, waving the paper in front of his face as he reached the door. Rigby made sure to put his hand on the doorknob before talking.

"Ha, I got the autographed picture of Sunset Gyrit, and you don't. How does it feel to be a loser?" He taunted, turning the knob slowly behind his back.

Mordecai fumed, taking one slow step in front of another. "Give it back dude"

"No way man. This pics going on my side of the wall and there's nothing you can do about it"

Mordecai smirked and chased after the raccoon. Timing it perfectly, Rigby quickly opened the door fully and ran inside, shooting upstairs with the furious blue jay behind him.

Benson slowly walked up the park steps with Bonnibelle asleep in his arms. Pops fell in step beside Benson as they went through the door and to the lounge. He collapsed on the couch, exhausted from the days event. Benson passed Bonnibelle to Pops as he snuggled up on the couch, passing out fast. Pops smiled at his tired boss then went upstairs to take Bonnibelle to bed then quiten those two down.

"Well, I guess I'm having Bonnibelle tonight again" He whispered, glancing down at the child.

At 9:30pm, the two eventually fixed an agreement. Rigby ripped the picture in half, taping one half to Mordecais wall and the other to his. But when he heard the quiet snores of his friend, Rigby slowly got up from his trampoline and quietly tiptoed to the blue jays side of the room. Without a sound, he reached up and ripped the half from his wall, then ran back over and joined it up with his piece. Standing back to admire his work, he put his hands on his hips and smiled in pride. He collapsed on his trampoline with a smirk...but was soon awoken with

"RIGBY!"


	9. A Very Happy Lollipop

**A Very Happy Lollipop Man**

When Benson awoke on the couch, he just saw a large figure on a ladder, hanging streamers. Opening his eyes fully, he recognised the figure to be Skips. He glanced at the clock next to him to see it read 5:30. Glancing back at the yeti, he saw him stick the end of a pink streamer to the ceiling.

"Skips?"

The yeti didn't turn as he grabbed a yellow streamer, holding it up to stick on the wall. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" He rubbed his eyes then stood and walked over to the ladder, looking up at Skips with surprise.

He stuck the end of it to the far wall then glanced down at his boss before grabbing a red one. "After doing the work you had set for me, and half of Rigbys work," Benson looked down guilty then looked back up as the yeti continued, "I didn't have enough time to set up Pops birthday party. And when you guys came home, I practically ran out of time."

His boss rubbed his arm awkwardly. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. So I awoke at 4:30 and fixed his party together."

"You've been up for an hour?" Bensons eyes widened as he looked back up at Skips.

Skips nodded. "You got Pops a present?"

He watched Skips check his work then climb down the ladder. "No. I didn't have enough time"

Skips looked at Benson with a grim expression. "Well you better get him one"

"Yeah, I will."

Skips turned to the ladder, folded it up, then picked up a cardboard box, the ladder tucked underneath his left arm. "Good." He skipped over to the door. "The party starts at 11:00. Wear something dressy"

Benson waved to Skips as the yeti opened the door then skipped down the steps. When he had left, Benson let out a sigh. He walked over to the couch and sat, leaning back against the cushy material. Picking up the remote, he pressed a button, bathing the lounge in a glow. He didn't pay attention, instead getting lost in his own thoughts.

He felt sorta guilty for leaving Skips, Muscle Man and Fives to do their work. He had promised to come back at the proper time, but somehow lost track of time and... He shook his head, ridding the thought from his mind. it didn't matter now. First, he needed to get Pops a present. He could sort it out in a few hours when everyone's awake. Sighing, he switched his gaze to the tv. Though there was nothing on, Benson still kept his eyes on the screen.

_As the familiar tone of the bell dinged, Benson gazed out the window, at the heavenly sight of sunlight streaming through the clouds. He could relax. Finally relax. He had almost missed his flight, thanks to a broken coffee machine. Sighing, he turned his head, just in time to see a blond ferret sit next to him. Mid 20s, green bracelets on her wrist, black knee high boots. Benson smiled as she placed her carry bag under the seat._

_"Man, am I beat? I had to wake at 3:00 am just catch this flight!" She said, clearly exhauseted. She turned her head, her green eyes sparkling when they caught Bensons dark ones. She held out her hand. "Emily? You?"_

_"Benson." He shook her outstretched hand with a smile. She seemed nice. Though her eyes sparkled, it didn't take a genius to figure out she was exhausted. _

_She clicked her seatbelt on then looked up at him. "Travel a lot?"_

_"Not really. I haven't been on a place since my 6th birthday"_

_"Really?" She asked, amused. "I travel a lot, going from place to place. It gets you down pretty quick"_

_He chuckled, finding it more and more easier to talk to her, a stranger wanting a conversation. "What is your job exactly?"_

_"I'm a journalist for the Hyder News" She replied happily, grabbing a notebook and pen from her bag._

_Benson nodded as she opened the book and clicked the pen, looking at him with a smile._

_"Haven't you forgotten something?"_

_"Huh?" Her eyebrow raised_

_He tapped his own head, showing a hat. She chuckled, her smile hiding behind the notebook. "Oh, you mean a hat?" _

_He nodded when she lowered her notebook. "Oh no, I don't wear a hat. Too clićhe, you know. I like to keep to my original style. Notebook, pen, and a complete stranger to interview."_

_He laughed at that. She grinned, placing her book and pen to the side._

_"So, where'd you come from, Benson?" _

_He opened his mouth to tell her, but stopped. Should he tell her his story? Well, he had told the taxi driver, so he might as well tell this woman. _

_She giggled. "And before you say anything, no, that is not what I mean"_

_It took him a few seconds to register what she meant, but when he did, he chuckled, laughing with her. Picking up her book and pen, she nodded for Benson to go._

_So he did. With each word he repeated, he saw her write furiously in her book. This is what she must of meant by 'interviewing complete strangers' He smiled, watching her pen move hurriedly across the page._

_..."So here I am, on a place, talking to a ferret named Emily"_

_She slowly closed her notebook, and when she lowered it, Benson could see concern in her eyes, the exact same emotion he had caught in the taxi drivers brown eyes. She placed her book and pen back in her bag then turned to Benson, no longer a smile on her lips. "Oh you poor thing" She moved a hand to place on his back. He smiled up at her, thankful for the comfort. _

_"Thanks Emily." He sighed. "I just don't know where to go. The only thing keeping me up is the hope I'll never trip into a group of smokers" _

_She giggled, a sad, sympathetic giggle, though it dropped when her green eyes searched him. He had gone back to staring out the window. She slowly moved her hand from his back then turned to her bag, pulling out her notebook and pen. Scribbling on a page, she tore it out, then put the equipment back in her bag. Looking back up at him, she saw he hadn't moved, his gaze still focused on the scenery outside. After a few moments of thinking, she tapped his shoulder, holding out the paper._

_Silently, Benson turn, tears streaming down his cheeks. He took the paper, read it, then glanced up at Emily with a sad smile. "Thanks"_

_"No problem" She said softly, but the moment was interrupted with a voice emitting from the loud speaker. _

_"Sorry for the interruption ladies and gentlemen, but we seem to have flown into a thunderstorm. But do not worry, for we will land safely. Just keep your belts on and cups upright" _

_Bensons gut twisted in knots at the thought. He felt his gumballs go a slight tinge of green as sick rose in his throat._

_Glancing at Emily, he saw her light skin had gone a pale green. The tears threatened to spill, but he had to brave. Just this once._

_Out of instinct, he took Emily's hand in his, and held it. She didn't pull away or flinch. Looking back at her, he could see her smiling, her eyes quietly thanking him. He smiled, but his smile dropped when the plane violently shook._

_Both gripped eachothers hands, one more scared for the other. He tried to block the screams and cries coming from the other passengers. But he couldn't. Not without knowing you're probably going to die in a plane accident. He began to sweat as the plane shook again, creating more panicked screams from the passengers._

_The speakers had gone quiet. Emily peeked her head around her seat, watching all the passengers, then when she bought her head back round, Benson saw her face had gone pale and she was shaking more._

_"What? What'd you see?" Benson asked, his words coming out in a panicked rush._

_She turned her head slowly to Benson, her eyes panicked and wide. "They're gone"_

_"Who?"_

_She swallowed. "The air hostesses"_

_His eyes widened and his heart raced, feeling ready to burst. It was at that moment, he realised, that karma had caught up to him. He was going to die in a plane crash. Alone. Depressed. With not one of his relatives to know. Looking at Emily, he saw her knuckles white, her hands gripping the arm rests hard. Benson placed his hand on her arm gently to reassure her. "We'll be ok" He said softly._

_Emily smiled at his hand on her arm and looked up at him, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I know" She whispered_

_Without a word, they embraced, crying on eachothers shoulders, both knowing they were going to hit the ground. Neither parted as they felt the plane do a sudden nose dive, heading for the ground. Benson and Emily clutched eachother, bracing for the sudden impact._

* * *

_He smelt the smoke before he opened his eyes. It hit his nose, the sudden smell making him cough. His eyes fluttering open, he coughed violently, then straightened. Every bone in his body hurt and it hurt to sit up. Laying back down with a thump, his eyes closing, he groaned, the smoke still near him. With a sigh, he opened his eyes again. They widened as he sat up and looked around._

_Pieces of large sheet metal surround him, limp bodies circled him, covered in blood. Mouth agape, he looked to his side. The cloud of smoke spiraled upwards, two men in uniform laying beneath it. A fire billowed near it, a giant monster licking the remains of the plane. His mind suddenly clicked as he looked beside him. Emily was face up in a pool of blood, her blond her streaked with blood. Her bag had been ripped, contests spilled around her. A small whimper escaped his lips. Hot tears spilled down his cheeks as he slowly took her hand, knowing himself she was gone. It was cold as ice, no warmth whatsoever. Setting his lips in a thin line, he didn't pull her up or pack up her bag. No. He bent down slowly and kissed her cheek. Once. Straightening up, then standing, he walked away from the wreck. He turned. Bodies. So many bodies. Men, women and children. And Emily. Lips pursed together, he let out one last sad whimper before turning around, crying silently as he walked through the jungle...to nowhere._

"Happy birthday Pops" He heard Mordecai call. As he opened his eyes, he blinked twice, adjusting to the light. Mordecai was smiling at the lollipop man, holding out a wrapped gift to him. _Crap, I forgot to get Pops a present._ As he looked at his friends, he saw Bonnibelle in Rigby's arms, Rigby shaking a rattle, making her squeal.Forcing a smile, he watched his friends, all with party hats, give their present to Pops. He stood up and walked over. Pops saw him and smiled.

"Oh hello Benson. Care for a party hat?"

Benson noticed the table of party hats and stepped forward. "Sure" He took a red one and placed it on his head. Turning back, he saw Pops opening Mordecai's present.

"Oh, look everyone. It's a racing cap"

Mordecai chuckled at his joke as Pops put the cap on his head, showing everyone. "Yeah, pretty cool eh Pops?"

"Yes, Jolly good show indeed!" The lollipop man exclaimed, clapping his hands.

Benson grabbed a can of soda and stood next to Mordecai. They both chuckled as they watched Pops show everyone his hat in excitement.

"That's just the one he wore yesterday, isn't it?" Benson asked in amusement, cracking open his drink.

Mordecai nodded, his arms folded across his chest. "Yip"

Benson smirked, taking a sip of his soda.

_**Based on the amount of work I have put into this story, I think it'll probably be about 12-14 chapters. I'm so excited to continue this! **_

_**Please Read and Review!**_


	10. Authors Note

**Hey guys,**

**I'm sorry to say this, but I've decided to cancel this story.**

**I've just lost complete inspiration to continue it and with school stuff going on, I don't think I'll be able to finish this story anytime soon. **

**But, you can take it off my hands if you want.**

**Just PM me if you want to continue it. I'll give you what I want to happen, any changes you want to make are completely fine. After all, the story's yours now! But they can only be minor changes. I still want the story to stick to the basic plot. But depending on what you want to change, I may or may not allow it.**

**Remember, PM me if you want the story. **


End file.
